Into the Past
by trackguy22
Summary: Angel and Cordelia are happily celebrating their wedding day, when Cordelia is transported to Sunnydale 1998. Cordelia interacts with the past Scoobies, while Angel desperately searches for a way to get Cordelia back. Will Cordelia be able to get back to her life or will she be stuck in the past forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know there is already a lot time travel fanfic out there in the Angel fandom, but I thought I would try my hand at it. The story is set during Angel's 5****th**** Season, but a lot of things are different. Here are a few things you should know in regards to both AtS & BtvS canon. **

**Ats Canon - There is no Connor, but Darla did come back and Angel staked her for biting Cordelia. Since there is no Connor, Wesley never betrayed the group and icky evil Cordy plot never happened. Cordelia stills ascends, but it's not by choice and when she comes back she is not evil. Faith is released from prison rather than escaping like she did in Season 4) The deal with Wolfram and Hart doesn't happen and the Hyperion is still the Fang Gang's home base. **

**BtvS Canon – In this universe Tara is still alive, but the bad Willow storyline does happen. Anya is also alive; she and Xander actually go through with the wedding. Angel does come to give Buffy the pendant, but leaves right after, so no cookie dough speech or kiss. Spike does end up dying as he did in finale, but is able to return the same way he did when reappeared on Angel. He meets up with Buffy instead of staying in Los Angeles. The Scooby gang ends up in Cleveland while Faith decides to go to LA to help out.**

* * *

_**February 2004 –Los Angeles**_

It has taken them a while to get to this point, but Cordelia Chase and Angel were now married. Angel had gotten the courage to admit his feelings for Cordelia after their encounter at the ballet. He was terrified that she might not feel the same way, but to his relief she did. They managed to find a potion that made his soul permanent and they had been together ever since.

Of course there were a few hiccups. Dealing with Cordelia's demon powers hadn't been easy nor was her forced ascension to the higher realms. He wanted to take the Powers' heads off when he found out, but Cordelia managed to work out a deal where she was able to stay with him and work as a higher being. And now two years later they were husband and wife.

The wedding reception was in full swing and Angel had never been happier. The Hyperion lobby was decorated nicely and he looks around the room and sees his family and friends spread out. He sees Wesley and Faith talking and he has admit that it's still a bit of shock to see them as a couple considering their history, but they work well together. Lorne is having an animated conversation with Anya while Xander looks on somewhat perplexed with Willow and Tara. He also notices Buffy and Spike huddled together and smiles at Buffy when their eyes briefly meet. A few years ago if anyone had told him he could be in the same room with Buffy and not feel anything other than friendship and nostalgia, he would told them they were crazy. He's never been more glad to be wrong and he searches for a big reason why all this is possible.

Angel glances around and finally his eyes fall on Cordelia who is talking with Gunn and Fred. She looks beautiful standing there and je finds himself just soaking her in. She laughs and playful slaps Gunn on the shoulder and he can't help smile at the scene. Gunn and Fred eventually walk off to dance leaving Cordelia alone. He continues to stare at her and she eventually looks at him. She smiles at him and he takes that as he cue to go over to her.

Cordelia has just finished talking to Gunn and Fred when she feels Angel's eyes on her. She turns to look at him and her smile widens when he begins to walk towards her. He takes her hand wordlessly walks them into the office the door closes behind them.

"Isn't sneaking away from your own wedding reception a little clichéd?" Cordelia smiles not the least bit bothered.

Angel says nothing and closes the distance between them and takes her in his arms. His body is pressed hard against hers as he steers them further into the room. They stare hotly at each other for several moments until he breaks the stare by pressing her against the wall beside the door and gives her the kiss he has been holding all throughout the reception. His hands roamed, shaping her hips, her waist, her stomach, eventually landing on her breasts.

"Angel," she moans with some difficulty. "Someone… could… come... in..." she speaks in between kisses.

"They won't if they know what's good for them". Angel barely hears her, his only real thought is how good she feels. He can't stop touching her.

Cordelia moans against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she moves her hips against his. It is almost more than he can handle. He decides he has to have her right now.

"Why is this dress so hard to move?," he whines as he attempts to maneuver her wedding dress, and it makes her laugh. Angel leans in and starts to kiss her neck when they hear a loud crash coming from the lobby.

They reluctantly separate and Angel opens the door to see what's going on. The two rush out of the office and that's when they notice an open portal with demons surrounding it.

"No special day is complete without some kind of demon attack." Cordelia murmurs sarcastically. "It only makes sense that our wedding is included in this".

"At least, they waited until after the ceremony. With our luck you know it could have been worse." Angel says trying to cheer her up.

She laughs a little and they both rush over to weapons cabinet to help out the others who are steadily fighting off the demons. They get down to the last demon when the portal suddenly gets brighter and gives off a shockwave that knocks everyone to the ground.

Once the portal closes Angel is the first to stand up. He looks around for Cordelia and frowns when he doesn't see her. "Cordy?"

* * *

_**November 1998 - Sunnydale**_

Buffy, Xander, and Willow are sitting in the library listening to Giles discuss a new demon that's on the loose, when suddenly a bright light appears. Buffy jumps up into action, but the light flickers out just as quickly as it appeared. When everything settles Buffy notices a woman in a wedding dress that looks very familiar. "Cordelia?" Buffy says shocked.

Cordelia looks up when she hears Buffy say her name expecting to see the Buffy that attended her wedding. Instead she sees the Buffy she went to high school and she knows something must have gone wrong.

"Oh crap not again." She sighs and looks at younger Scooby gang. She smiles slightly and decides bite the bullet. "Hi guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**November 1998 – Sunnydale Continued**

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles continue to stare at Cordelia each trying to figure out what to say.

"Cordelia What did you do?" Giles asks worriedly. He knows the breakup with Xander has had an effect on her, but he never thought she would turn to magic to get through it.

"Yeah. What's with the wedding dress." Xander remarks, while Buffy and Willow remain silent waiting for Cordelia to respond.

Cordelia sighs knowing that explaining things won't be very easy. Since she's never one to shirk from telling it like it is she decides to just be honest.

"There's no easy way to say this, but when has that ever stopped me before, I'm from the future." She waits for them to react with denial and sure enough that's what happens.

"Yeah right" Buffy scoffs.

"Time travel is just not possible Cordelia". Giles attempts rationalize.

"Seriously?" Cordelia rolls her eyes. "We live in world where there are demons and vampires, and witches and slayers. And you don't believe in time travel. You all should know that anything is possible. Plus you saw the portal."

"Okay" Buffy begins. "Say we believe you're telling the truth. Why are you here and in a wedding gown of all things."

"I don't know. One minute I was at my wedding reception after a demon attack and the next I'm here." Cordelia begins pacing back and forth.

"Cordelia if what you are saying is true than it could have something to with the demons that attacked you." Giles looks on starting to believe her.

"It doesn't make any sense." Cordelia continues pacing, talking more to herself than the others in the room. "The demons that attacked us are mostly harmless. And definitely not associated with portals. There has to be something I'm missing."

They all stare at Cordelia who is still pacing, clearly upset and trying to figure out what's going on. When she suddenly stops pacing and looks up them.

"What year is it?"

"Um it's 1998" Willow answers shyly. She still has no idea what to think about this development, but she's starting to lean towards it being true.

"And the month?"

"November" Buffy responds confused.

"So basically post-Angelus, post-hell, and post-rebar incident. Well at least there's no Angelus to deal with. That is so not something I'd want to handle right now." Cordelia says a bit relieved.

* * *

**Los Angeles 2004**

Wesley and Fred have already started looking in research books, while Tara and Willow are going over possible spells that could help. Lorne and Anya have gone to talk to some of Lorne's contacts while Faith and Gunn both checking out their own contacts separately. Buffy, Xander, and Spike are huddled together staring outside at Angel who is sitting in the garden staring Sadly into space.

"I've never seen Deadboy like this. Well that's not entirely true. I remember how he was during the Master incident with you", Xander looks at Buffy, "but still he's usually more aloof."

"The cheerleader being in danger has always has riled the poof up." Spike says remember his encounter with them during Ring of Amara and more recently the time he spent with them when he was a ghost.

Buffy continues to stare at Angel who has now started pacing angrily. "I think someone should go out there and talk to him. Since Angel barely tolerates the two of you, I guess it'll be me." And with that she goes out to the door.

Angel doesn't know what to do. What was supposed to be the best day of his life has turned into the worst. He doesn't know where Cordelia is or if she's safe or even how to get her back. He sighs and sits back down trying to figure out away to get his wife back. He hears the door open and he can tell it's Buffy despite not looking that way.

"Hey." Buffy sits down next to him and continues on despite his lack of response. "Everyone is looking for ways to help. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Angel finally looks at her and Buffy can see the pain in his eyes. "I'm lost without her. I need her back. I need Cordy."

"We'll get her back. And I'm sure Cordy is also trying out a way to get back here wherever she is. She's loves you and she's always been resilient"

Buffy briefly squeezes his hand and smiles slightly at him. "We'll get her back" She repeats her earlier statement. "And then you two will continue your lives together." They turn towards the door when they hear it open and see Spike standing there slightly hopeful.

"The watcher thinks he might have found something." Angel stands up and quickly runs past Spike to see Wesley. Spike wraps his arm around Buffy's shoulders and they follow Angel back into the hotel.

* * *

**Sunnydale 1998**

Giles is looking through various research books while Buffy, Xander, and Willow talk with Cordelia who is now sitting at one the tables in the library.

"So who's the lucky groom? I'm guessing some CEO type." Buffy asks slightly curious

"He's actually a Private Investigator; we run an agency with our friends." Cordelia knows she can't mention Angel by name because it could change her future, but she sticks to as much truth as she can.

"Really?" Buffy responds in disbelief. From what she knows of Cordelia, she figured she would marry some rich guy.

"Yeah. He's a really great guy." Cordelia smiles longingly.

Xander looks on a bit sadly. He knows after his screw-up that Cordelia wouldn't give him another chance, but it's still sad to have that confirmed.

Buffy starts to say something, but is interrupted by Giles who walks over with a research book.

"Cordelia." Giles sits down next to her. "It seems that your assertion that the Demon attack and the portal were unconnected was correct. According to my research, there are only two different types of portals. There are portals to different dimensions; usually hell dimensions…"

"Been there done that." Cordelia interrupts before smiling sheepishly when Giles looks at her with chastisement. "Sorry"

"As I was saying. there are only two types of portals one for dimensions and the other is for an omnipresent group called the Powers…

"Powers that Be." Cordelia finishes before Giles can complete his sentence.

"How do you know about the Powers?" Giles asks curiously. Only a select few are aware of the Powers presence and he surprised that Cordelia appears to be one of them.

"Because I work for them. They always have a flare popping up at the absolute wrong time, I guess my wedding is not any different."

They all stare at Cordelia in a mixture disbelief and bewilderment. Cordelia sighs wondering what the powers have in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry that it has taken so long, but my great-grandmother passed away right after Christmas. She was 92, so it was it kind of expected, but still hurts. Anyway after dealing with the funeral and then going through the process of cleaning out her house, I have had some trouble getting back into the groove of this particular story. I've been doing some writing for other fandoms and I think my writers block is finally gone. So hopefully my next chapter won't take as long.**

**Los Angeles 2004**

When Angel gets to the lobby he sees that Anya, Faith, Gunn, and Lorne have returned and are huddled next to the others. He sees Wesley and walks over to him hoping he's found a way to get Cordy back.

Wesley is still looking through a research book when he's startled by Angel's sudden appearance. He jumps slightly and glares at him and before he begins to explain what he has found.

"I'm fairly certain that Cordelia's disappearance did have something to do with the portal we saw. "

"Please tell me Barbie isn't in another hell dimension." Gunn interrupts worriedly.

"That would be awful" Fred walks over to Gunn and he wraps his arms around her.

Angel looks both horrified and furious at this and Wesley quickly interrupts before Angel has a chance to explode.

"No. Far from it actually. It appears that the Powers that Be are responsible. I'd say."

Mentioning the powers involvement still doesn't deter Angel from feeling anger and the room shakes somewhat because of the large growl that radiate from him.

Wesley looks up in surprise assuming that knowing that the Powers were involved would comfort him knowing that Cordelia works for them.

Gunn sees the exchange and he can't help but roll his eyes a bit at both men's predictability. "Seriously English, you really think mentioning the powers would actually comfort anyone. Have you forgotten about some of their greatest hits?" He turns to Angel. "And Angel, Man you gotta get a grip, Cordy wouldn't want you acting like this. They usually have the best intentions with Cordy most of time so If she isn't back soon, you go and talk to the Powers. You're the only one other than Cordy that seems to get through to them anyway. Okay?"

Both men nod their heads softly and Fred kisses Gunn on the cheek in thanks.

* * *

**Sunnydale 1998**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander continue to silently stare at Cordelia in a mixture of awe and confusion. Buffy and Giles are the first to break out of their silence.

"This is fascinating. I've always known the Powers that Be existed, but I've never come across anyone that's actually interacted with them." Giles murmurs excitedly.

"So" Buffy begins. "What reason would these _Powers_ have to send you here?"

"I'm guessing I'm supposed to stop something from happening. Of course being the Powers, they can't make it easy and just tell me what I'm supposed to stop." Cordelia says in a mixture of sadness and worry.

Buffy looks on a bit startled at the emotion in Cordelia's voice. Most people would be emotional considering the situation; normally Cordelia is a lot more detached. She knows that detached demeanor is an act, but she is still surprised that Cordelia is being so open. She continues to stare at Cordelia for a few more seconds when Cordelia suddenly begins to hover in the air, her eyes far way. A few seconds later, her eyes clear and she glides softly to ground.

"Oh my god," Willow exclaims in shock."

Buffy agrees with that sentiment and apparently so do Xander and Giles, based on the "Wow" and "good heavens" coming from both men.

"Seriously? This is just great" Cordelia begins acerbically looking up at the ceiling. "You rip me from my wedding, stick me in the past to fix something, refuse to tell me what that something is, and now you decide on top of all that to send me visions that clearly have nothing to do with the reason you sent me here in the first place."

After Cordelia's rant is finished she looks up and notices that everyone is staring at her. "I guess I have a few things to explain don't' I." She says this somewhat sheepishly.

Buffy can't hold back her laugh when she sees the look on Cordelia's face. It's actually kind of endearing. "Tell us what you can." She says kindly.

"Well. Like I said before I work for the powers, I get visions from them, usually of the future and we usually stop them before they can happen."

"So you're a seer?" Glies has done some research on them, but it still doesn't explain the levitation.

"Part seer, but I've been higher being for a while now which is the reason for the floaty thing." Cordelia explains knowing that Giles has most likely already done some research on seers.

"So about the vision?" Buffy begins, before being interrupted by Cordelia.

"There are several vampires that plan on hanging outside the Bronze to prey some of young women. It's not for a few hours, so we have some time."

The others look at each other, a bit overwhelmed while Cordelia goes to sit down her mind going back to this morning.

_Angel kisses her lips and Cordelia wakes up, his dark brown eyes being the first thing she sees. They are laying in their bedroom at the Hyperion and it is clear that Angel has likely been watching her for hours. Today is the day of their wedding and he was unable to sleep because of how excited he is. He smiles at her and she somewhat stunned by it. He smiles a lot more now, but it's still not something she will ever get used to._

_She grins back and Angel leans in to kiss her again, this time more passionately. She moans and pulls away to catch her breath._

_"So are you ready to become my wife?" _

_"Hmm. I don't know. Will there be any perks?" She teases already knowing what perk Angel will use on her._

_"I can think of one in particular." He says sexily and proceeds to move his hips to the juncture of her thighs._

Cordelia is brought back to the present when the library door pushes open and in walks the object of her thoughts.

"Angel?" both Buffy and Cordelia say at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunnydale 1998**

Cordelia heart drops when she sees Angel stare longingly at Buffy. For a brief second she felt the warmth that always runs through her whenever Angel walks into the room; until she remembered that she was back in the past.

Buffy looks at Angel, overwhelmed by both the situation Cordelia and her recent breakup with Angel. Part of her wishes that he wasn't here because being around him right now is hard.

Initially when Angel walks in he's eyes are as usual only focused on Buffy so he doesn't realize that there is anything out of the ordinary. It takes a second for it to register to him that Buffy wasn't the only one to say his name. It is then that Angel looks from Buffy to Cordelia that he sees that she is wearing a wedding dress.

"What's going on?" He looks around the room noticing the addled expressions on everyone's faces.

"Well..." Buffy is just getting ready to explain things to him when she is interrupted by Cordelia.

"Long story short, I was plucked from my wedding in the future, hence the wedding dress. Apparently I was sent here to fix something, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to fixing." She sighs and looks at Angel with her usual no nonsense demeanor.

"She appeared out of thin air" Buffy confirms when Angel looks back at her.

Cordelia looks back between the two slightly annoyed by their actions. She had actually forgotten how dramatic Angel and Buffy's relationship could be since she's gotten used to the future versions of them that have moved on completely. She gets a brief flash of her vision again and knows they have to start heading to the Bronze.

"I hate to interrupt the angst fest, but we've got to get to the Bronze if we want to save those women." Cordelia stands up and begins adjusting her gown.

"Okay since Angel is here now, he and I will go and take out the vamps." Buffy stands up and

"No offense Buffy, but this is my vision. This means I get to decide who takes care of them. " Cordelia stands up walks over to the weapons cabinet. She leaves out the fact that the visions would technically be for Angel. She picks up a sword and cross bow and walks over closer to the door.

"Cordelia. I know you want to help, but we do this all the time. So maybe it's best that Buffy and I go so you don't get hurt." Angel interjects. He doesn't doubt Cordelia's sincerity, but he and Buffy tend to work best when they are alone and believes Cordelia would just get in the way.

"Plus I doubt you want to ruin your dress." Buffy adds assuming that the future version Cordelia would care much about fashion as the Cordelia she knows would.

Cordelia can't stop the disappointment that runs through her when she realizes that Angel assumes she hasn't changed much in five years. She expects that kind of attitude from Buffy, but it's hard hearing it from the man she loves despite him being a version that hasn't gotten to know her yet. The rest of her is pissed off with how patronizing they are being.

"You actually think that I would place fashion over helping people." She begins the hurt and anger clear in her voice. "The Cordelia you all seem think I still am wouldn't have even done that. And despite what you two might think I can hold my own in a battle."

With that she pushes the door open and walks out of the library, Buffy and Angel trailing behind her.

**Los Angeles 2004**

Buffy stares out of the window cuddled in the cradle of Spike's arms lost in thought. Cordelia has officially been gone for two days and her absence has taken its toll on everyone. It's funny, five years ago (hell even 3 years ago) she never would have thought that Cordelia would become one of her best friends, but now she can't imagine Cordy not being around.

"I can feel the tension in your body what are you thinking about." Spike pulls her more snuggly against him.

"I'm thinking about how unfair this is." She turns her body a bit so she can look him in the eyes. "Cordy and Angel have been through a lot they shouldn't have had to deal with this on their wedding day. They should be off celebrating, but instead they get this. I just hope it all works out"

"I think everything will work out. The poof and the cheerleader won't let anything stop them from being together." He says softly.

He says this with such confidence that Buffy can't help, but believe him. They stand there until they hear a loud bang and Wesley's voice. "Angel you need to think about this rationally Doing this could be extremely dangerous."

They walk into the lobby to see what's going on and see Angel gathering magical supplies. "Rational? My wife is missing and you expect me to be rational." His voice is like steel and Wesley can't stop himself from backing up a bit. He calms slightly when he Faith rubs his shoulders.

"Calm down big guy. You know that's not how Wes meant it. We're all on the same side here." Faith interjects trying to calm the irate vampire.

Buffy knows that Angel went to see the Powers and based on Angel's mood she is guessing it didn't go well. She watches as Angel sets up the supplies and looks up at Wesley slightly less abrasively.

"I'm sorry Wes. I just I need to know if she's okay. I can't just sit here anymore and wait. Will you help me?" He asks pleadingly. Wesley nods and walks over to him.

"What's going on?" Buffy directs towards Faith.

"The Powers told him that C should have been back by now. And I think the rest is self-explanatory" She explains softly.

Buffy nods in understanding, knowing that when it comes to Cordelia, Angel will do whatever it takes to ensure she is safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It has been extremely hectic for me the last couple of months and when I did have the time, I couldn't get past my writers block. Anyway here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Sunnydale 1998**

Buffy and Angel look follow closely behind Cordelia whispering softly to each other.

"I think it's great that Cordelia wants to help, but she'll just get herself hurt." Buffy whispers, still wondering how and why Cordelia of all people would be sent back to save the future.

Angel however, isn't so quick to agree with Buffy's assessment. He saw the determined look in her eyes and for some reason he has the feeling Cordelia is capable of a lot. Still he agrees with Buffy not wanting to rock the boat and conceding that she does know Cordelia better. "We'll just take care of everything like we usually do." Angel says finally breaking his thoughts.

Cordelia rolls her eyes at their not so subtle whispering, knowing that despite her little speech back at the library, they still don't think she's a capable fighter. She is just about to turn around and give them hell when they are ambushed by 2 dozen vampires.

Cordelia quickly jumps into action, immediately managing to stake four vampires without much effort. She senses a vampire behind and she unsurprised when he turns her around.

"Hey sexy." The vampire greets her, leering at her body disgustingly.

"If I said it back I would be lying and I've always been one to tell the truth." She quips scathingly.

"We're going to have great night together." The vampire says cockily.

"You wish." She scoffs before proceeding to turn him into dust.

Buffy briefly looks at Cordelia before managing to take out another vampire. She and Angel had just decided to take care of the vampires, when they were suddenly ambushed by several them. Imagine her surprise when she sees Cordelia effortlessly dust four vampires right away. It was weird to see her so capable especially when Buffy had only taken out three herself.

Angel stakes two vampires before glancing at Cordelia. He eyes open wider in surprise; though not because of her fighting abilities. Instead his shock comes from the style of her fighting stance. Those are his moves, which makes him wonder how and when she learned them.

The three continue fighting off the vampires, but every time they get close to slaying all of them more appear.

"Um Cordelia?" Buffy begins as she sees several more vampires approaching. "Didn't you say your vision showed a couple dozen vampires, because this is totally not a couple dozen?" Buffy asks tiredly.

"Hey it's not my fault, the Powers only show me what they think is important. Though letting us know that we would were going to be ambushed would rank as important to me." She directs the last bit toward the Powers.

Buffy is about to respond when suddenly a bright light appears and she sees it's coming from Cordelia.

Angel sees this as well and the two attempt to run towards her, but stop when Cordelia shouts for them to stop. The light continues to get brighter until it flickers out, disappearing slowly until Cordelia is back to her normal state.

When Buffy and Angel finally look around they notice that the vampires that had previously been attacking them are now piles of dust. They also see Cordelia on the ground and they quickly rush over to her.

"Cordelia are you okay?" Buffy asks in concern as she and Angel help her into a sitting position.

"Yeah I should be fine. No matter how many times I do this, it always takes a lot of me, though it's usually not to this extent. I guess with time change, its affecting me differently." She says as she begins to stand, smiling when Angel helps her rest of the way.

Angel smiles back unable to resist her wide grin, unused to such a grin being directed toward him.

"So that bright light and dusting of the vampires was all you?" Buffy asks, slightly irked by the small moment between them.

"Yeah compliments of the Powers. It scared the hell out of me the first time it happened though" She explains referring to the situation with the slugs at the hotel. "Anyway we should really head back to the library." She changes the subject making it clear that the discussion is closed.

Buffy and Angel have no choice but to the let subject drop and the three start heading to the library.

An hour later they have made it back to library and have been researching possible reasons for Cordelia's appearance with Xander, Willow, and Giles for the last half hour.

"I don't understand why these Powers would send you to the past without giving any clues about your purpose here." Giles addresses Cordelia.

It must be something they want me to figure out on my own. When I get back we will be having a long talk." She

"I'm sure that will be hell for them." Xander retorts, ducking when Cordelia throws a wad of paper at him.

"Don't make me come over there." She jokes and Xander smiles slightly, happy that she can still joke with him despite what happened between them.

Angel is at his usual spot by the stairs, watching the exchange unfold silently amused by Cordelia's antics.

Meanwhile Buffy and Willow are in the stacks looking for the books that Giles sent them to find.

"It's weird Cordelia seems different." Willow whispers to Buffy.

"Yeah. You should've seen her out there. She took out most of the vamps with her powers and didn't even have to touch anything. And that's not counting the ones she took out with her crossbow." Buffy agrees with a mixture respect and irritation.

Willow looks at her in concern and is about to respond when Giles calls out to them. "We should head back." The two sigh and head back toward the tables with the books they were assigned to retrieve.

Another half hour passes; the room surprisingly quiet when suddenly the room becomes bright and just like before with Cordelia its flickers right out.

Cordelia, Buffy, and Angel jump into their fighting stances, each waiting for whoever is on the other side when Cordelia hears a familiar voice.

"Cordy." Angel calls her name in relief, happy to see that the woman he loves is safe.

"Angel." Cordelia is just as relieved and she smiles happily at him when he grabs her for a quick hug.

Buffy watches the smiling exchange with dread, hoping that her thoughts about Angel being Cordelia's groom are wrong. Still she addresses him, hoping to draw his attention to her. "Angel what are you doing here?"

The others, with the exception of Past-Angel, murmur similar questions to the tuxedo-clad Angel.

Angel's attention shifts from his wife to Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang "I came for Cordy". He looks at them strangely.

"Why would you come all this way for Cordy?" Xander asks genuinely curious. He could see Angel traveling to the past for Buffy, but he barely knows Cordelia and he can't see that changing too much.

The others don't say anything, but Angel can tell that they are all wondering the same thing, including Buffy and his past self.

Angel stiffens in annoyance, wanting to react to dig made toward his wife despite the innocence of the question. He glances at Cordelia the look in her eyes says not to do something stupid. So instead he replies a half-truth. "Cordy is my friend. Why wouldn't I come to help her?"

Buffy breathes in relief happy that her initial thoughts seem to be unfounded. Though she does wonder how the future version of herself feels about this particular friendship.

"Cordy?" Angel's attention goes from everyone else back to Cordelia. "We need to talk. Alone." He says gruffly, grasping her wrist and pulling her away from group into the hallway. He looks around a few seconds before spying an empty classroom that would give them more privacy.

Once they are in the classroom Cordelia barely has chance to open her mouth before she's hauled into a kiss. Her arms loop around his shoulders and his large hands grasp her waist. The kiss quickly grows passionate with Angel trying to convey just how much he missed her with his mouth. They get lost in the embrace, both feeling as if they were complete.


End file.
